Je t'embrasse
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Ron n'a jamais été très à l'aise avec ses sentiments, et s'il est évident qu'il aime Hermione, il préfère le lui dire par écrit. C'est ainsi qu'au cours des années, leur correspondance se développe, avec toujours un même leitmotiv.


De : Ron Weasley

A : Hermione Granger .

Objet : J'espère que ça va marcher

Harry m'a aidé à allumer l'ordanéteur et à faire l'adresse e-mail (je crois que c'est ça le nom de ce truc). Je suis définitivement trop sorcier pour comprendre comment fonctionnent les machines moldues. Bon au moins j'arrive à faire fonctionner les petites pièces avec les lettres dessus, c'est déjà ça.

Nous sommes bien arrivés à New York City, et en un seul morceau qui plus est (enfin, en deux morceaux, un pour Harry et un autre pour moi). Je sais que notre mission d'Aurors suppose qu'on se fasse passer pour des Moldus, mais quand même, je persiste à croire que prendre l'avion n'était pas nécessaire, un bon transplanage aurait très largement fait l'affaire, et que je pourrais quand même avoir le droit de te parler par le réseau des cheminées. La machine d'ordanéteur, c'est bien gentil, et c'est surement une très bonne idée pour les gens qui ont des choses impersonnelles à dire, mais elle ne me parle pas avec ta voix et elle n'a pas ton visage dessus.

Je dois te laisser, Harry veut envoyer un message à ma sœur. Je t'envoie un autre message le plus rapidement possible.

Je t'embrasse,

Ron.

De : Ron Weasley

A : Hermione Granger .

Objet : Re : Visiblement ça a fonctionné Ron !

Je suis content de voir que tu as bien eu le message que je t'ai envoyé (finalement, l'ordanéteur et tous ces autres machins moldus, je leur fais faire ce que je veux… tant que le magnétoscope de tes parents ne tente pas encore une fois de manger ma main, cela va sans dire) et surtout de lire que tu vas bien (et que je te manque, une partie de moi s'en sent très fière et très heureuse). Je suis vraiment désolé d'apprendre le décès de ton patron, mais plutôt que d'être triste, dis-toi qu'il était vieux, et qu'il aura bien vécu. Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses, tu auras peut-être moins de travail maintenant. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, je trouve que tu passais beaucoup trop de temps avec lui à travailler pour sauver les elfes et pas assez avec moi pour faire l'amour.

De notre côté, la mission se passe plutôt bien. J'espère que tu comprends, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, et malheureusement je pense que nous en aurons pour encore un bon mois aux Etats-Unis. Leur nourriture laisse vraiment à désirer, au passage. Maman nous tuerait, Harry et moi, si elle voyait toutes les horreurs que l'on a pu ingurgiter depuis notre arrivée ici.

Merci pour la suggestion, au passage. C'était une excellente idée et j'ai aussitôt mis une photo de toi en fond d'écran de l'ordanéteur. Malheureusement, sache que Harry a trouvé lui aussi l'idée tellement bonne qu'il y a mis Ginny. J'ai un peu de mal à t'écrire maintenant que je sais que ma sœur peut lire tout ça.

Je t'embrasse, même si Ginny est juste là (elle n'a qu'à tourner la tête, la curieuse !),

Ron

De : Ron Weasley

A : Hermione Granger .

Objet : Re : Re : Visiblement ça a fonctionné Ron !

Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de te moquer de moi, Hermione ! Ordanéteur ou ordinateur, c'est bien la même chose, non ? Et ce n'est définitivement pas de ma faute si les Moldus ne savent pas maitriser leur technologie comme nous maitrisons la nôtre. Comme une photo sorcière peut tout voir et tout entendre, j'ai légitimement cru que c'était pareil chez les Moldus. Mais bon du coup, ça me rassure quand même de lire que Ginny ne saura pas ce que je peux t'écrire (elle ne le saura pas hein ? J'espère que tu ne lui racontes pas notre vie comme tu as pu lui raconter ta petite histoire avec Krum !). A chaque fois que je mets une photo de toi pour le fond d'écran, Harry passe derrière et met ma sœur à la place. Il est beaucoup trop réactif à mon goût (ces Attrapeurs, décidément, ils nous auront vraiment tout fait !) et je suis malheureusement au regret de t'apprendre que tu n'as pas tenu plus de vingt minutes sur le fond d'écran. Je vais devoir trouver un stratagème quelconque pour parvenir à mes fins. Je suis désolé pour ma remarque sur ton patron, elle était assez déplacée, c'est vrai, mais tu sais bien que je plaisantais… et puis reconnais quand même que parfois, tu passais trop de temps à ton bureau et pas assez avec moi… Un petit ami ne mérite-t-il pas plus de considération qu'un vieil homme ? (finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal que je ne te parle pas par le réseau des cheminées, ça m'évitera de prendre une chaussure ou un livre quelconque dans la figure quand tu liras ceci… Je crois être meilleur comique qu'amoureux…)

Je t'embrasse encore plus, maintenant que je sais que Ginny n'est pas là,

Ron

De : Ron Weasley

A : Hermione Granger .

Objet : A après-demain !

Mission accomplie, nous rentrons après-demain ! Il était temps, vraiment. De ton côté, prends trois jours de congé, tu ne sortiras pas de chez toi avant que je ne t'y autorise… Enfin, pour être tout à fait honnête, tu ne sortiras pas de ta chambre, surtout. A moins que tu ne changes ton canapé d'ici là…

Je t'embrasse virtuellement, mais attends toi à bien autre chose dans deux jours,

Ron

De : Ron Weasley

A : Hermione Granger .

Objet : Re : Re : A après-demain !

Hermione, tu ne peux décemment PAS me dire que tu as trop de travail après plus d'un mois et demi de séparation et le rêve que j'ai fait la nuit dernière, par les caleçons sales de Merlin ! (oh… ce n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée de parler des caleçons de Merlin maintenant, encore moins s'ils sont sales…) Plus sérieusement, je crois qu'il est temps que tu prennes conscience du caractère envoûtant de l'odeur de ta peau, de la douceur de tes bras et de la chaleur de tes cuisses et de l'addiction qu'ils peuvent provoquer. Et serait-ce trop présomptueux, trop naïf ou trop fou d'oser espérer que ma propre personne aie cet effet là sur toi… ?

Je t'embrasse quand même, Cruelle, de toute façon je ne pense qu'à ça,

Ron

De : Ron Weasley

A : Hermione Granger .

Objet : Tu me manques déjà

Attention, le mail qui suit peut provoquer une sorte de choc chez toi et j'espère que tu es assise parce que tu risques de te retrouver sur tes charmantes petites fesses.

Ca m'a fait un bien fou de te revoir, mon Hermione, ces dix jours étaient parmi les plus beaux que j'ai vécus depuis très longtemps, peut-être même depuis toujours, et tu me manques déjà. C'est incroyable, je suis une telle andouille avec la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café, que je n'ai jamais réussi à le formuler à voix haute, alors je me retrouve à devoir te l'écrire, mais bon sang, je t'aime, Hermione. Je sais bien que tu le sais, que tu l'as surement toujours su d'ailleurs, et bien avant que moi-même je ne m'en rende compte, et je sais aussi que tu n'es jamais très à l'aise avec les déclarations et les démonstrations publiques et effusions de sentiments, mais c'est important pour moi de te le dire maintenant, alors ce mail me semble s'imposer de lui-même je crois. Je t'aime et je veux que tu le sache. Parce que cette nouvelle mission est bien plus dangereuse que celle que nous avons eue le mois dernier, tu sais… Et que je ne peux jamais prévoir ce qui va se passer…

Je t'embrasse, avec tout mon amour,

Ron

De : Ron Weasley

A : Hermione Granger .

Objet : Re : Re : Tu me manques déjà

Qui aurait cru que ma parfois (souvent ?) trop cérébrale petite amie serait aussi friande d'effusions sentimentales ? Tu veux que je te le redise ? Très bien : Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime. Je crois qu'en fait je pourrais passer des heures à te le dire. Bon, là, c'est écrit, mais attends que je rentre. Je t'aime, Hermione, et s'il te plait, n'en doute jamais un seul instant.

Et évidemment, je t'embrasse,

Ron

De : Ron Weasley

A : Hermione Granger .

Objet : Re : Proposition indécente

Evidemment que je veux m'installer avec toi. Comment oses-tu sembler si peu assurée en me posant cette question ? Comment même oses-tu simplement la poser ? Continuer à cohabiter avec Harry, qui, même s'il est mon meilleur ami, reste un garçon avec des chaussettes qui puent, ou vivre avec la femme de ma vie et partager ses draps qui sentent si bon ? La question ne se pose même pas, Hermione.

Je t'embrasse maintenant, et je t'embrasserai aussi dans mes cartons, mais pour l'instant je vais tenter de rentrer en vie de cette mission,

Ron

De : Ron Weasley

A : Hermione Granger .

Objet : Re : Re : Re : Proposition indécente

Je suis désolé de te faire si peur. Tu seras ravie d'apprendre que je suis en vie, et Harry aussi, accessoirement. Alors cesse de ronger tes ongles, s'il te plait. J'aime trop quand tu me griffes le dos comme le petit chaton sauvage que tu es.

J'embrasse ton inquiétude,

Ron

De : Ron Weasley

A : Hermione Granger .

Objet : Interrogation nocturne

Je sais très bien que tu es dans la pièce d'à côté et que c'est presque ridicule de t'envoyer ce message mais j'ai besoin d'un avis intelligent sur un sujet vraiment très délicat et comme je sais que tu es toujours de bon conseil, je me disais que tu pourrais sans doute m'aider.

Pour en venir au fait, j'ai ce très bon ami, qui est très amoureux de sa petite-amie. Elle aussi l'aime, c'est indéniable, et mon ami remercie chaque jour que Merlin fait pour ça. Ils n'osent pas se le dire souvent mais ils se l'écrivent beaucoup parce qu'ils ne sont pas très à l'aise avec les mots, l'un comme l'autre. Ils se le montrent souvent aussi, et mon ami en a encore des marques dans le dos. Alors que sont des mots par rapport à des gestes ? Et puis de toute façon, le plus important, c'est qu'elle sache au fond d'elle que mon ami l'aimera toute sa vie, non ? Pour en venir plus vite à ce que je veux te demander, je dois te dire que mon ami et son amoureuse vivent dans le même appartement depuis presque deux ans maintenant, mais ils se connaissent depuis bien plus longtemps (ils se sont rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express qui les menait vers leur première année d'étude). Ils n'ont jamais été aussi heureux je crois, tout le monde le voit dans leur entourage, et mon ami a très envie d'épouser sa petite-amie. Il a un peu muri, avec les années. Sa capacité émotionnelle n'est plus celle d'une cuillère à café. Maintenant elle tient plus de la cuillère à soupe… Quoi qu'il en soit, il se sent désormais assez prêt pour accepter le fait qu'une fille aussi merveilleuse puisse s'intéresser à lui et lui retourner ses sentiments. Tu crois qu'il devrait la demander en mariage ?

Je t'embrasse et te demande de laisser un peu ton livre et de venir dormir avec moi,

Ron

De : Ron Weasley

A : Hermione Granger .

Objet : Simple remarque

Tu devrais changer ton adresse mail, ma belle épouse.

Je t'embrasse et viens vite te rejoindre sous ta douche, fais moi une place,

Ron

De : Ron Weasley

A : Hermione Weasley .

Objet : Au secours, Harry va me tuer

C'est officiel : ils n'auraient jamais dû nommer Harry Potter chef du Bureau des Aurors. Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qui leur a pris au Ministère ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de faire plus exigeant que ce pauvre vieux Trenton, mais si : Harry existe. J'en regretterais presque les cours de potions de l'époque où toi et moi n'étions que des adolescents chamailleurs, c'est dire !

Je préfèrerais tellement être avec toi à la maison plutôt que dans cette chambre d'hôtel miteuse à surveiller un stupide trafic de théières tueuses, surtout aux vues des circonstances actuelles. Je sais bien que tu vas encore me dire « Ron, je suis enceinte, pas en sucre, et je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule comme la grande personne que je suis » mais il n'y a pas que de l'inquiétude dans mon comportement : je voudrais tout simplement partager ces moments avec toi. Et puis c'est ton huitième mois. La petite peut arriver d'un instant à l'autre et je ne voudrais pas manquer sa naissance juste parce qu'Harry est un monstrueux bourreau de travail. Quel genre de père serais-je alors ? (Harry, lui, serait un oncle mort. Et non, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être excessif)

Je t'embrasse, j'embrasse Ginny, James et Albus qui sont surement avec toi (si elle a fait ce que je lui ai demandé), et j'embrasse ton petit bidon et ma petite princesse,

Ron

De : Ron Weasley

A : Hermione Weasley .

Objet : Je JURE que je vais tuer Harry

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai manqué la naissance de ma fille parce que cet imbécile m'a envoyé en Australie. EN AUSTRALIE ! Pourquoi pas sur Mars ou à l'autre bout de la galaxie ? Quel idiot, mais quel idiot !

Je t'embrasse, j'embrasse mon bébé, et quoi qu'en dise mon crétin de beau-frère qui vient soit-dit en passant de signer son arrêt de mort, je transplane immédiatement,

Ron

De : Ron Weasley

A : Hermione Weasley .

Objet : Re : Idée Prénom

Hermione, je suis définitivement convaincu qu'appeler notre fils Pollux Zeus Weasley n'est pas une bonne idée. Et non, ta toute nouvelle nuisette ne me convaincra pas. Mon fils ne portera pas le nom du chien que j'ai eu dans mon enfance.

Par contre, de mon côté, parce que je suis responsable à 50% de la conception de cet enfant et que j'estime ainsi avoir autant que toi le droit de choisir le nom qu'il portera toute sa vie durant, j'y ai réfléchi et je me suis dit… pourquoi pas Hugo ? Comme ton auteur moldu français préféré ? Tant que tu ne me forces pas à relire _Les Misérables _et que tu me jures que tu n'insisteras pas pour faire baptiser cet enfant là aussi à Pierowall… Je comprends bien que cette tradition soit importante pour tes parents, mais il est hors de question que je remette un orteil à Pierowall… Southampton fera très bien l'affaire, parce que je ne tiens pas à les perdre, ces orteils !

Plus sérieusement, je trouve que c'est un très joli prénom. Hugo Weasley. Ca sonne bien non ?

Je t'embrasse, et j'embrasse aussi la deuxième femme de ma vie, à ce soir,

Ron

De : Ron Weasley

A : Hermione Weasley .

Objet : La peine

Ce matin Maman est morte. Papa vient de me prévenir. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Passe vite à mon bureau, s'il te plait. J'ai plus que jamais besoin de toi mon Amour.

Je t'embrasse dans les larmes,

Ron

De : Ron Weasley

A : Hermione Weasley .

Objet : Enfin seuls

Chérie, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, les deux petits enfin à Poudlard ? Au-delà du retour du silence à la maison et d'un manque manifeste de nos enfants, ça veut aussi dire toi, moi, restaurant chic et nuit inoubliable. Ce soir. Je passe te prendre à ton bureau à 19 heures. Porte ta petite robe rouge s'il te plait. Celle qui me rend fou…

Je ne t'embrasse pas trop maintenant, parce que je t'en réserve pour plus tard,

Ron

De : Ron Weasley

A : Hermione Weasley .

Objet : Le Hibou de la Honte

Je viens de recevoir un hibou de Malfoy. Malfoy comme dans « Draco Malfoy », évidemment. Il a trouvé son fils en train de tripoter Rosie dans leur manoir. Je me trouve face à un dilemme et je ne sais pas quoi faire… Dois-je tuer Scorpius Malfoy puis consigner Rose dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Ou consigner Rose d'abord et tuer Scorpius Malfoy ensuite ? Penses-tu que c'est excessif de poser des pièges à loup autour de la chambre de notre fille ? Histoire de s'assurer que plus un seul garçon en général et un Malfoy en particulier ne s'en approche, évidemment. Comme une sorte de mesure de prévention parce que je trouve qu'on ne peut décemment pas laisser notre petite fille devenir une femme. Bizarrement, en cet instant, je comprends que ton père ait pu me détester de toutes les fibres de son corps.

Je t'embrasse, conseille-moi, vite,

Ron

De : Ron Weasley

A : Hermione Weasley .

Objet : Ca re-fonctionne !

Rose et Scorpius sont passés tout à l'heure avec les enfants et Irine a réussi a réparer l'ordinateur. Cette gamine est plus intelligente que sa grand-mère. Mais ne te vexe pas… Quant à Lancelot, il a encore grandi. Je suis content, cet enfant est peut-être blond comme un Malfoy, mais il est grand comme un Weasley. Et ne va pas croire que je ramène sur le tapis ces vieilles rancœurs d'autrefois. Tu sais bien que ça fait des années que j'ai réussi à passer outre. Disons que je n'ai pas tellement eu le choix quand notre fille est devenue Rose Malfoy, et puis rester la tête dans ses préjugés ça ne fait jamais de bien. Toujours est-il que je trouve ça beau… Que nos différences s'allient dans notre petit-fils. (oui, je deviens gâteau avec les années et je t'interdis de te moquer de moi)

J'espère que ta thalasso se passe bien mais reviens moi vite quand même : c'est un peu vide ici sans toi tu sais.

Je t'embrasse,

Ron

De : Ron Weasley

A : Hermione Weasley .

Objet : Encore un

Beth est enceinte. De jumeaux. Je crois qu'on aurait dû mieux expliquer à Hugo le principe des sorts de contraception. Je sais ce que ça fait, une famille avec sept enfants. J'espère qu'ils seront aussi heureux que nous avons pu l'être.

Mine de rien, qui aurait parié que toi et moi, nous deviendrions grands-parents neuf fois ?

Je t'embrasse et te demande toujours de rentrer vite,

Ron

De : Ron Weasley

A : Hermione Weasley .

Objet : Ma déchirure

Tu me manques, mon ange. Si tu savais comme tu me manques. C'est horriblement vide ici sans toi. Rose et Hugo sont passés cet après midi, et ils m'ont forcé à changer les draps. Notre lit n'a plus ton odeur. Il est juste froid et sombre maintenant que tu ne dors plus dedans. Ca fait à peine deux jours que l'on t'a enterrée mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir sombré pendant plus de dix ans depuis que j'ai dû jeter cette putain de poignée de terre sur ton cercueil. Je suis trop fatigué sans toi à mes côtés. C'est comme si j'enlevais la batterie de cet ordinateur : comment fonctionnerait-il si tout ce qui fait son énergie n'était plus là ? Comment puis-je continuer à avancer quand ce qui m'est arrivé de plus beau dans ma vie est parti ? Je veux te voir, je veux te parler, je veux te toucher, je veux t'entendre, je veux te sentir. Mais quand je tends les bras, je ne rencontre que du vide. Mes oreilles n'entendent plus ton rire et déjà le souvenir de ta voix me semble trop lointain. Ton odeur s'est évanouie et les traits de ton visage sont moins clairs désormais.

Ca me parait tellement irréel. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réalisé qu'un jour tu mourrais. Je refusais d'y penser je crois. J'espérais tellement partir le premier, pour ne pas souffrir comme je souffre maintenant. Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, tu le sais, tu m'as assez reproché de ne jamais écrire beaucoup dans les messages que j'ai pu t'envoyer au fil de toutes ces années. Pourtant, là, je ressens le besoin de t'envoyer un long mail que tu ne liras jamais. Pour te dire que tu me manques, mon ange. Pour te dire que je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime. Pour te dire que je regrette de m'être moqué de toi et de t'avoir enfermée avec un troll en première année. Pour te dire que je suis désolé d'avoir rit de ta fourrure de chat en deuxième année. Pour te dire que je regrette chaque seconde pendant lesquels je ne t'ai pas parlé en troisième année. Pour te dire que je m'en voudrais toujours de ne pas t'avoir invité à ce stupide bal de Noël en quatrième année. Pour te dire que je si j'ai été jaloux que Harry soit le premier à embrasser une fille, c'est parce que je n'avais pas trouvé le courage de t'embrasser toi malgré l'envie qui m'a taraudé toute cette cinquième année. Pour te dire que jamais je ne me pardonnerai l'épisode Lavender Brown en sixième année. Pour te dire que je regrette tellement de t'avoir quittée pendant ces longues semaines lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes de Harry. Pour te dire que je m'en veux d'avoir été un tel idiot durant toutes ces années et d'avoir perdu tant de temps mais aussi pour te dire que je chéris tous les autres moments que nous avons passés ensemble, comme amis, comme amants, comme époux, comme parents. Pour te dire que quand je pense à la vie que nous avons menée, je suis heureux et fier. Nous avons deux enfants merveilleux et neuf petits-enfants extraordinaires. Je suis terriblement triste à l'idée que tu ne connaitras jamais ton premier arrière-petit-fils. L'accouchement de Nicole n'aura pas la même saveur sans toi. Plus rien n'aura jamais la même saveur sans toi. Sache que tu as toujours été la seule et unique élue de mon cœur, la seule et unique raison pour moi de me battre comme j'ai pu le faire, la seule et unique attache entre moi et la vie. Que tu le resteras toujours et que maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je sombre.

Déjà ce message ne ressemble plus à rien. Mais crois-moi, s'il est confus, ce n'est rien en comparaison du chaos qui règne en ce moment même dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, dans mes veines et dans mes entrailles. La tempête s'est levée et elle cogne de toute ses forces et moi je n'ai plus la force.

Et l'ordinateur n'a plus de batterie.

Je t'embrasse plus que jamais,

A bientôt, je ne serai pas long,

Ron.


End file.
